Breast cancer is a significant health problem for women in the United States and throughout the world. Although advances have been made in detection and treatment of the disease, breast cancer remains the second leading cause of cancerxe2x80x94related deaths in women, affecting more than 180,000 women in the United States each year. For women in North America, the life-time odds of getting breast cancer are one in eight.
No vaccine or other universally successful method for the prevention or treatment of breast cancer is currently available. Management of the disease currently relies on a combination of early diagnosis (through routine breast screening procedures) and aggressive treatment, which may include one or more of a variety of treatments such as surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy and hormone therapy. The course of treatment for a particular breast cancer is often selected based on a variety of prognostic parameters, including an analysis of specific tumor markers. See, e.g., Porter-Jordan and Lippman, Breast Cancer 8:73-100 (1994). However, the use of established markers often leads to a result that is difficult to interpret, and the high mortality observed in breast cancer patients indicates that improvements are needed in the treatment, diagnosis and prevention of the disease.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods for the treatment and diagnosis of breast cancer. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.
The present invention provides compounds and methods for the treatment and diagnosis of breast cancer. In one aspect, isolated polypeptides are provided comprising at least an immunogenic portion of a breast tumor antigen or a variant thereof, wherein the antigen comprises an amino acid sequence encoded by a polynucleotide having a sequence selected from the group consisting of: (a) nucleotide sequences recited in SEQ ID NO: 1-61 and 63-174; (b) complements of said nucleotide sequences; and (c) sequences that hybridize to a sequence of (a) or (b) under moderately stringent conditions.
In related aspects, isolated polynucleotides encoding the above polypeptides are provided. In specific embodiments, such polynucleotides comprise a sequence selected from the group consisting of sequences provided in SEQ ID NO: 1-61 and 63-174. The present invention further provides expression vectors comprising the above polynucleotides, together with host cells transformed or transfected with such expression vectors. In preferred embodiments, the host cells are selected from the group consisting of E. coli, yeast and mammalian cells.
In another aspect, the present invention provides fusion proteins comprising a first and a second inventive polypeptide or, alternatively, an inventive polypeptide and a known breast tumor antigen.
The present invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising at least one of the above polypeptides, or a polynucleotide encoding such a polypeptide, and a physiologically acceptable carrier, together with vaccines comprising at least one such polypeptide or polynucleotide in combination with a non-specific immune response enhancer. Pharmaceutical compositions and vaccines comprising one or more of the above fusion proteins are also provided.
In yet another aspect, methods are provided for inhibiting the development of breast cancer in a patient, comprising administering an effective amount of at least one of the above pharmaceutical compositions and/or vaccines.
The polypeptides disclosed herein may be usefully employed in the diagnosis and monitoring of breast cancer. In one aspect of the present invention, methods are provided for detecting breast cancer in a patient, comprising: (a) contacting a biological sample obtained from a patient with a binding agent that is capable of binding to one of the above polypeptides; and (b) detecting in the sample a protein or polypeptide that binds to the binding agent. In preferred embodiments, the binding agent is an antibody, most preferably a monoclonal antibody.
In related aspects, methods are provided for monitoring the progression of breast cancer in a patient, comprising: (a) contacting a biological sample obtained from a patient with a binding agent that is capable of binding to one of the above polypeptides; (b) determining in the sample an amount of a protein or polypeptide that binds to the binding agent; (c) repeating steps (a) and (b); and comparing the amounts of polypeptide detected in steps (b) and (c).
Within related aspects, the present invention provides antibodies, preferably monoclonal antibodies, that bind to the inventive polypeptides, as well as diagnostic kits comprising such antibodies, and methods of using such antibodies to inhibit the development of breast cancer.
The present invention further provides methods for detecting breast cancer comprising: (a) obtaining a biological sample from a patient; (b) contacting the sample with a first and a second oligonucleotide primer in a polymerase chain reaction, at least one of the oligonucleotide primers being specific for a polynucleotide that encodes one of the above polypeptides; and (c) detecting in the sample a DNA sequence that amplifies in the presence of the first and second oligonucleotide primers. In a preferred embodiment, at least one of the oligonucleotide primers comprises at least about 10 contiguous nucleotides of a polynucleotide comprising a sequence elected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO: 1-61 and 63-174.
In a further aspect the present invention provides a method for detecting breast cancer in a patient comprising: (a) obtaining a biological sample from the patient; (b) contacting the sample with an oligonucleotide probe specific for a polynucleotide that encodes one of the above polypeptides; and (c) detecting in the sample a DNA sequence that hybridizes to the oligonucleotide probe. Preferably, the oligonucleotide probe comprises at least about 15 contiguous nucleotides of a polynucleotide comprising a sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO: 1-61 and 63-174.
In related aspects, diagnostic kits comprising the above oligonucleotide probes or primers are provided.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description. All references disclosed herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety as if each was incorporated individually.